Kim Possible the mirror universe
by Jedirevan89
Summary: Kim has turned evil and shes now taking over the world, Ron has to stop her and rely on people hes never had to trust before.
1. Chapter 1

There i was running from the only girl that I've ever loved Kim Possible.

Somehow or other she had turned evil in the past 2 weeks and had a plan that would top all the villians from the past that we had fought. I don't know how or why but i had to get her back to the girl i knew and loved.

I was running down a long hall in fact it was a very long hall with "evil" Kim behind me and all her minions.

I turned a corner and turned left and ran down another long hall and i turned another corner and than came to a door and went through it and of course another long hallway with a door at the end and the words:

Lab

AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY

"Im comming KP." I said

I ran through the door and than stopped at the stair rail. I was on the second floor in a science lab.

I ran down the stairs and went to the transported panel and started presing buttons hoping one would do what i was looking for, to just start up and work.

"Stoppable...." came a weak voice behind me

I stopped and turned around and than gasped Shego and Drakken?

I started to step back

they were both in a cage and looked like they had been hurt or something.

"We are on your side." Shego said "Help us and we will help you get Kim back."

"But?"

"I swear we are on your side we are not from this.....this....side." she said

"But how do i know that?" I said

"Because have i ever asked you for anything before?" she asked

I thought about that for a sec.

"No." was the answer

"Help us."

I was crazy for helping them i never trusted them before but i had to.

"What about your fireballs that you could summon from your hands?" i asked

"Kim used a machine to drain that power from us and now she can use it for herself." she anwered

I raised an eyebrow

"Look I'll show you." she said

She looked at her hands and tried to get the energy. they glowed slightly for a second and than went out.

I sighed like i said I was crazy for helping them but i did anyway.

I searched around for a key or something to break them out of the cage, not a lot of things can go through a steel cage. I saw a cabniet by the panel. i ran over to it and yanked it open and started digging though it but before i could i heard somebody yell "STOPPABLE DUCK!!!"

I ducked my head and i suddenly saw a green fireball run past my head and hit the cabniet. I turned around just in time for another fireball that was heading for me. I tried to get out of the way but it hit me and my back hit the cabniet and my head hit the back of the door... hard.

The last thing i saw was Kim standing over me with an evil smile and than

nothing............

TO BE CONTINUED...............


	2. Chapter 2

So it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been busy.

Hours Later…

Ugh.. I woke up with my head throbbing in pain. I groaned I tried to move my arms and legs but to no avail… they were tied and I was wearing something around my neck?

"Great" I thought

"Oh good, your awake." came a voice

I looked up to find Kim, only she wasn't Kim she was evil.

"What do you want with me?" I asked

She smiled and than brought her hand up to her chin as though she was thinking about it.

"Hmmmm….what do I want with you?" she asked herself "What in the world could I possible want with you?"

"ENOUGH GAMES!" I snapped

She smiled and than came closer to me

"Ron, what would you do if I asked you to join me in the whole "take over the world" thing?" she asked

"I'd say forget it." I said

Sigh" Don't be so foolish." she said "Think about it, if we ruled the world you would have all the respect and along with everything you've ever wanted?"

"We would only have respect out of fear." I said "What about saving the world and stopping bad guys? "

Sigh "I've been thinking, when we saved the world we only got a thank you." She said as she turned her back from me

That was when I tried to get free.

She turned to look at me and than came and sat on my lap, facing me each leg on one side next to my leg.

"You can try to get free…..but I don't think it's going to happen." She said as she put her arms around my neck.

"If your wondering what your tied to it's a medieval torture device. It's called the Garrote." A fascinating device really. Your arms are tied and the collar is put around your neck and its connected to a wheel in the back." " All I have to do is turn the wheel and it tightens the collar slowly strangling you till you die."

She said as she stroked my chin.

"And all I have to do is join you in taking over the world?" I asked

She smiled and nodded her head "Yes, that's all I'm asking."

"Never, as I remember you were the one that was always saying that we have to save the world…not destroy it." I said

She shook her head and reached behind to grab the wheel and gave it a turn.

I felt the collar tighten around my neck. Trying not to freak out, I shut my eyes for a moment and than opened them.

"I'm never going to join you, why don't you just kill me now?" I whispered

All she did was smile and turn the wheel again and again, each time the collar getting tighter and tighter and cutting off my breathing.

"Think about it," she explained "When we saved the world all we ever got was a thank you and that's all."

"So you think if we ruled the world we could get anything we wanted?" I asked

"Exactly and you wouldn't get pushed around or being called a buffoon or anything. " She explained " You could torture your enemies and get the villains over the years to work for you for a change."

I shook my head "Why happened to you Kim?" I asked

she shot me a look and sighed "I've been thinking a lot about some things." "We have been saving the world for years and got nothing in return. "

"Team Possible is over Ron, why don't we work on ruling the world now."

"No, I can't join you." I said

She got off me and turned the wheel twice.

"Your being foolish, you'll die if I keep going and by the looks of it you don't have a lot of time left." she said

and turned the wheel again and again.

I started gasping and coughing for air and struggling to get out.

she turned the wheel again and again and than stopped. I couldn't breathe and I was close to blacking out as I struggled to breathe

She stopped turning the wheel for a moment and than leaned down near my face and looked me in the eye smiled and than put her mouth by my ear

"Well I guess this is goodbye Ronnie." she whispered and than looked me in the eye again kissed me on the lips and started to turn the wheel when suddenly there was a huge explosion that knocked her off her feet. When she go back up both of us looked at where the explosion was and there was …another Kim and Wade? How was that possible?

"THE JIG IS UP YOU EVIL WITCH!" Kim yelled

"YOU!"" I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF YOU!" the "evil Kim yelled

the other one smiled and shrugged her shoulder's "Yea, you thought so." she said

the evil Kim smiled and than her hands started glowing green "No matter I'll take care of you again." she said as the balls of energy were growing and growing and than she threw them at her "twin". Both Kim and Wade jumped out of the way as "evil" Kim kept throwing the glowing balls of energy.

the other Kim jumped behind a desk and Wade was on the other side.

"Wade get Ron, I'll take care of her." she said

the "Evil" Kim ran up to the desk and split it in half making both of them split up. Kim kept her "twin" busy as Wade run up to me.

"RON!" he said as he shook me and than grabbed a pen and pushed a button and out came a laser that he cut the collar in half and than freed my arms and legs

"RON, ARE YOU OK?" he said

I took in a deep breath and coughed "Yea I'm fine" I managed to choke out

I looked at Wade "How did you find me?" I asked and than pushed Wade out of the way just as a blast of green energy came at us

"we have to go help Kim." I said as I looked back at both Kims. I had to find a way to help Kim before the "evil" one killed her but how?

Kim kept dodging the green blasts from her evil twin. I kept looking around for whatever would help (as well as keeping an eye on Kim) to get us out of this mess. Than suddenly just as Kim was running towards her twin, Kim (evil) threw a blast of energy at her feet making her fall. She tried to get up as fast as she could but evil Kim knocked her back down again and than she summoned a huge green blast of energy from her hands and threw it at Kim. It threw her back through a wall. Knocked a hole in it. All I could see was smoke from where the blast had hit the wall nothing else.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed…..

Wait…..your probably wondering what the hell happened and why there are two Kims and why one's evil and what's going on with Shego and Drakken…right? Yes, I know I interupted the most exciting part of the story but I have to explain everything before I can get back to the story.

Well it all started about 2 weeks ago…..

Kim and I were at our favorite restaurant Bueno Nacho having lunch. We had both just ordered out food and sat down when of course the kimunicater rings. (and just when I had bitten into my

nocho!)

Kim got the kimunicater out and pressed a button on it.

"Hey Wade, what's the stitch?" she asked

"Hey I just got a call from the scientist down at the Middleton University." Wade explained

"What kind of mission do they need us for?" she asked

"They didn't say really." Wade said "They said to just get down here as quick as you can."

"Ok." Kim said and than hung up

"Come on Ron." she said as she started to wrap up her food

"AWWW, but we just sat down." I whined (which I probably shouldn't of)

"Well take it to go and than lets go!" Kim said as she got up from the table

I sighed boy this was fun. I wrapped up my food and than followed her out the door.

AT MIDDLETON UNIVERSITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Miss Possible." Said Dr. Smith

"Hey no prob." Kim said "So what exactly did you need us for?"

"Well we have been working on a new project." she said

"Ok so what kind of new project?" she asked

"And do you need us to test it?" I asked

Kim shoved her elbow in my side and than turned to the doctor

"What he MEANS is what kind of mission do you need us for with this new project?" Kim asked

Dr. Smith motioned for us to follow her down the hall and into one of the labs.

"Well this new project is working to put all transportation out of date." she said

I gave her a puzzled look

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked

"Well we have built a transporting device." dr. Smith said "This will get you from one place to another."

"Imagine no more cars, no more planes." Dr. Smith said

"And we can get from one place to another quickly." "People can now get from one coast to another in no time."

"Wow, sounds like its going to be a big hit." Kim said

"The only problem is that we are still doing tests on it and it doesn't seem to be working right.

"Sooooo, you want US to test it?" Kim asked

"Oh no I just need you to guard it." She said

"If it fell into the wrong hands it could be used for personal purposes." Dr. Smith said

We followed the doctor into the lab and we ended up on the second story. Both of us looked down only to find a circular disk on the floor that looked to be about 20 inches in diameter.

"That's it?" I asked

"Yes, keep in mind that we are still working on it." she said

"So all we need to do is keep watch and that's it?" Kim said "It's easy."

"Follow me." Dr. Smith said

as she walked back to the wall and opened the door. We followed her, which lead us back into the lobby and behind a desk with security monitors.

"Just have a seat and than I'll be going." Dr. Smith said as we sat down and watched her walk away.

Sigh, easy mission yes, boring yes, this was going to be a long day.

"Ron come on at least we don't have to fight anyone." Kim said and than she got a smile on her face "And later I'll make it up to you." she purred

"Does it have to be later?" I asked

She rolled her eyes "There are people watching."

Sigh "Yea, but all we are doing is watching a small circle in the middle of the floor." I said "Come on, like really who is going to steal it?"

"Come on Ron. " Kim said

And so we sat I began fidgeting around in my seat the last thing I remember was laying my head down and Kim was getting the Kimunicator out…

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

I woke up and stretched and looked around. Kim was still playing with her phone

"So nothing happened?" I asked

She looked up and shook her head

"I'm gonna go walk around." I said

I turned a corner and walked down the hall

Not a lot of people were around, all well it was quieter this way. I kept walking at least until I found the break room and of course vending machines. Jackpot.

Hmm wonder what they had I walked up to them and looked. They had everything so I just put some money in there and selected something. After I got the goodies I started to head for the door when I heard somebody drop from the vent behind me. I turned around only to be kicked in the face and slammed into a wall. I looked up to see only a blurr and than nothing…

LATER….

I woke up with the room spinning. I rubbed my neck and than remember what had happened

"Kim!"

I got up and ran back to where she had been sitting at the desk. She wasn't there. Maybe the lab?

"RON!" I heard her scream

I ran into the lab and found downstairs Kim, Shego and Drakken. Of course it was Kim fighting Shego instead of Drakken.

"KIM!" I screamed

I had to help her. So I ran downstairs and tried to distract Drakken. (hey at least I was doing something)

I tackled Drakken to the floor only to try to grab me and get me off of him.

"GET OFF ME YOU BAFFOON!" he screamed and than he elbowed me in the mouth and than got up

"I"LL TAKE CARE OF YOU KIM POSSIBLE!" he said

I looked up and just as Shego had thrown kim onto the platform where the transporter was Drakken had hit a button.

"Say bye bye Kim Possible!" he taunted and than there was a blinding light and than she was gone…..

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
